Les dents gâtées
by lges
Summary: Le sucre de notre sang, de notre célébrité, nous gâtait les dents. Il attirait les moustiques aussi, des énormes de la taille de mon poing, qui nous tournaient autour comme des charognes domestiquées. On avait des caries, des trous un peu partout, et pourtant, Par Merlin ! Qu'est-ce que c'était bon ! JamesIIOC RoxanneOC
1. Chapitre premier

**B**onjour ! Voici une nouvelle fiction qui me tiens à cœur et, je l'espère, vous ravira tout autant. Elle se situe dans le next-generation, plus précisément quand James Sirius entame sa dernière année à Poudlard, comme sa cousine Roxanne, la fille de George et d'Angelina. Les chapitres se feront en alternance, du point de vue de Roxanne puis ensuite de celui de James. Je ne sais pas sur combien de chapitres tiendra cette fiction, cela dépendra de mon inspiration.

Sur ce, bonne lecture ! N'oubliez pas de laisser une review, le premier chapitre est le plus décisif.

Disclaimer : Rien à moi, l'univers est à J.K Rowling tandis que le sous-titre est la propriété de Lorde, et tirée pour ce chapitre, de sa chanson " Yellow Flicker Beat "

* * *

Dans les contes de fées tout commence bien, pas vrai ? Et dans les tragédies, tout fini mal, n'est-ce pas ?

Notre vie, à nous, la « nouvelle génération » comme ils disent, c'était un peu ça. Nous vivions dans un univers peuplé d'arcs-en-ciel et de rires. Evidemment, tous ceux qui ont survécu à la guerre faisaient chaque chose en leur pouvoir pour que nous restions dans ce petit monde.

Ils nous faillaient regarder la peinture de loin, ne pas gratter trop fort, en profondeur.

Un temps, ce fut le cas, parce que quand on est gamin, on ne pose pas de questions. Le seul problème, c'est Poudlard. Poudlard et l'Histoire. On ne peut pas éviter l'école alors comment pourraient-on esquiver la guerre, la mort ?

Et surtout, les secrets.

Cette histoire commence avec des chuchotements, des murmures des ragots. On est jeune, presque adulte. On a des bonnes étoiles pour se pencher sur nous. Tout va bien.

Puis le monde enfle, tout devient plus laid.

Les gens se mettent à crier et même si cela reste une belle histoire, il n'y a pas que des papillons dans nos ventres.

Il y a aussi des cailloux.

* * *

**CHAPITRE PREMIER**

**(my blood is a flood of rubies, precious stones)**

**JAMES.**

Je me demande à chaque moment, chaque instant de ma vie, comment Lily va-t-elle finir la sienne. Elle est là, elle papote avec ses amies comme elle le fait tout le temps. De loin, je ne vois que ses cils gainés de noir et ses boucles rousses qui tombent sur ses épaules.

Je jette un coup d'œil agacé autour de moi. Maman et papa sont loin derrière, ils se tiennent par la main, ils cherchent Ron et Hermione dans la foule. Je suis le seul à savoir ce que trafique Lily, les tee-shirts ridiculement courts qu'elle porte, les cigarettes trop nombreuses qu'elle fume. Scorpius, le naïf, à qui elle fait tourner la tête.

On me tape dans l'épaule. C'est Albus, il m'adresse un sourire rayonnant. En voilà, un autre qui a bien sa place chez les blaireaux. Quand on y réfléchit, il a bien réussi son coup. Il n'a pas atterri à Gryffondor ou à Serpentard, il n'a pas eu besoin de se montrer à la hauteur.

Lily s'esclaffe et je serre les poings. Albus, lui, il n'a pas eu besoin de cracher sur son nom contrairement à certaines.

— Un problème frangin, s'enquit-il.

Mais non ! Pas du tout voyons ! Je ricane désabusé.

— Tout va bien.

Et j'essaye d'y croire, je cherche mon « adorable » petite sœur.

Dans les bras de Scorpius Malfoy, langoureuse et éperdue. J'ai envie de lui arracher son petit sourire suffisant. Ne vous m'éprenez pas, je ne porte pas cette famille de fouines dans mon cœur, cependant Scorpius est dans la maison d'Albus, un gentil donc, et Lily est horrible.

Avec lui comme avec les autres s'entend. Je soupire un peu trop fort car ma mère se retourne vers moi et m'adresse son sourire débordant d'affection maternelle.

Vous savez celui auquel vous avez juste envie de dire « Mais arrête de sourire par Merlin ! Je vais devenir aveugle ! Ou mourir sous une avalanche de guimauve ».

— Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu vas la retrouver ton amoureuse.

Elle ponctue sa phrase d'un petit rire. Pardon ? Mon amoureuse ? Et elle glousse comme une adolescente, maman ! Redescends sur terre.

J'ai quand même de la chance de l'avoir. Si mon père est tout le temps par monts et par vaux, elle, elle sait rester simple et joyeuse. Autant que le nom de Potter lui permette. Quand j'étais petit, elle travaillait encore chez les Harpies de Hollyhead.

Autant vous dire que le Quidditch je suis incollable. Les places gratuites aussi c'est pas mal pour attirer les filles. Enfin, comme si j'en avais besoin. Albus et moi, on se comprend. Je veux dire, c'est amusant cinq minutes les groupies qui vous courent dans tout Poudlard pour que vous lui signiez un autographe à l'encre indélébile.

Au bout de sept ans, vous ne pouvez plus voir les plumes en peinture.

Soudain, la foule se disperse et le train crache une vapeur blanchâtre qui envahit le quai. Pas comme si j'avais une chance de m'enfuir avant d'avoir fait le sempiternel baiser parental. Même dans le brouillard, la chevelure de feu de ma mère se distingue clairement.

Elle m'attire à elle, ma mère n'est pas connue pour sa grande délicatesse. J'ai peur qu'elle me casse deux côtes.

— Mon grand garçon ! Profite bien de ta dernière année, surtout.

C'est étrange qu'elle ne me fasse pas les éternelles recommandations du genre « fait une trêve avec les Serpentards » « Evite la crise cardiaque à Minerva » « Sois gentil avec Lily ». Franchement, qui peut prendre ce genre de choses aux sérieux ?

Pourtant, je la sens nostalgique et si je ne la connaissais pas aussi bien je dirais qu'elle est émue.

— Fait le plus de bêtises possible ! dit-elle rapidement.

Puis elle me lâche et fonce telle une furie enlacer mon frère. Là, j'avoue que je m'inquiète. Ma mère a perdu l'esprit. Elle n'a jamais pu faire sa septième année et cela pèse sur sa conscience. Je ferme les yeux pendant que des souvenirs qui ne me sont pas propres m'assaillent. D'une certaine manière, ça m'évitera de culpabiliser quand je ferais brûler la moustache de ce bon vieux Slughorm. J'aime profondément ma mère.

Ragaillardi, je longe la voie. Mon bras est douloureux à force de trainer ma valise et les hurlements d'Hedwige II me rendent cinglés.

Hedwige II, c'est ma chouette. Elle m'a était offerte par mon père pour ma première rentrée. On peut dire qu'à défaut d'être un excellent père, le mien est très sentimental. Cependant, je me serais volontiers séparé des névroses supplémentaires.

Je m'appelle James Sirius Potter et je crois dur comme fer, que je ne pourrais jamais lutter contre ça.

Au loin, j'entends qu'on me hèle mais je ne prends pas la peine de me retourner. Il faut vraiment que je me trouve un compartiment.

— Salut, beau brun.

* * *

La voix est chaude, un brin rocailleuse. Il n'en faut pas plus pour que je me retourne. Je pivote sur moi-même, tentant d'apercevoir une tornade rousse à l'horizon.

Mauvaise nouvelle, l'orage se rapproche, ou devrais-je dire plutôt, la harpie.

J'entraine ma magnifique interlocutrice à l'intérieur d'un wagon.

— Mission réussie. Je déclare satisfait.

On ne dirait pas comme ça, mais ma mère a les serres aussi acérées que les griffes du vieux Pattenrond, le chat de ma tante. Enfin, bref, je m'égare. Je reporte mon attention sur la jeune fille, qui décontenancée, tente de se recoiffer.

— Sérieusement, Cosima chérie, t'es très bien comme ça, les cheveux aux vents.

Elle me jette un regard terriblement sceptique et j'éclate de rire. Ce petit bout de fille est comme ma mère la nomme si bien mon « amoureuse ». La principale raison pour laquelle je préfère éviter que ma copine et ma mère rentrent en contact est plus qu'évidente.

Ma mère est une Weasley et elle a le feu sacré, littéralement. Je ne voudrais pas qu'elle lance ses foudres sur Cosima. Cosima qui répond au nom doux de Cosima Daisy Zabini.

Le coup de traître.

Pour quelqu'un qui fomente des coups d'états contre la maison des serpents, je vous jure que je suis à moitié pardonnable. Je ne suis qu'à moitié Maraudeur. Quand je l'ai rencontré, c'était au cours d'un de mes raids nocturnes. Elle était là, royale, sur le rebord d'une fenêtre dans un couloir qui menait aux cachots. Ses longues jambes se balançaient dans le vide et même les étoiles se reflétaient dans ses yeux.

Elle ne m'a dit son nom que plus tard. Elle était amusée, pleine de sarcasme, et elle attendait une réaction à la hauteur de ma réputation. « Zabini, non désolé, jamais entendu parler ». Son rire est monté d'une octave supérieure.

— Peut-être que maintenant que monsieur a fini de se la jouer grand seigneur, nous pourrions aller trouver un compartiment ?

— Sans l'ombre d'un doute.

Ma réflexion la fait sourire et elle m'entraîne dans un dédale de couloirs. Je manque de renverser le chariot à friandises, bouscule le contrôleur et ouvre sans ménagement, le compartiment des préfets.

Je n'ai même pas à m'excuser et ça me donne envie de vomir mes tripes. Mon nom avec, et mes cheveux noirs corbeau.

Les mêmes que la jolie Serpentard à mes côtés effleure délicatement.

— On s'en fout, pas vrai ?

— Ouais.

Ah ! Super convaincant, le héros. Mais, ce n'est pas moi, le héros. Non, je n'ai même pas droit à cette compensation-là. Ce n'est pas moi qui serre des mains à la chaine et à qui on offrirait des montagnes d'ors massifs.

Je parle de ce problème à Cosima, tous les ans. Et, tous les ans, la conversation se termine de la même façon. Je ne sais pas faire le tri entre qui je suis et qui, lui, il est.

Salut, je me présente Potter, copie conforme numéro 3. La quatrième place s'attribue à Albus, la belette mais il le vit mieux. Il adore montrer sa dentition parfaitement alignée à un public captivé.

Ce n'est même pas de la vantardise. Juste une générosité de Poufsouffle mal placé. Quelque temps après sa répartition, il m'a raconté ce que mon père lui avait dit sur le choix de sa maison.

Albus, influencer le Choixpeau ? Très sournois comme technique. Il n'a même pas eu à se forcer, avec sa tête de bon garçon et ses grands yeux penchés sur le monde, il n'aurait pas pu tomber mieux.

Parce qu'à Gryffondor, on en fait des chevaliers, de ces innocents rêveurs.

Parce qu'à Serpentards, on en fait des désillusionnés et qu'à Serdaigle, on en fait des gamins aux lèvres closes. Mon frère est un grand bavard, chaque son sortant de sa bouche, s'apparente à un rire. C'est un talent rare, le rire.

Le train s'ébranle et une des valises de Cosima manque de m'éborgner. La porte s'ouvre sous le coup de la force centrifuge et je me lève comme un furieux pour la refermer. Cependant, j'aperçois un petit garçon au teint crème et aux yeux pleins de larmes.

Bon, j'arrête de faire mon grand physicien. Ce n'est sans doute pas une des lois de ce moldu de Newton qui va faire cesser les sanglots de cet enfant. Sa lèvre inférieure commence à trembler tout comme sa touffe de cheveux blonds et je sens le cataclysme se rapprocher.

— Holala ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe bonhomme ?

— Je…je…je….n'ai pas…de…de com…je n'ai…de…

A l'aide d'un Accio, je l'attire à l'intérieur du compartiment tandis que Cosima referme la porte d'un coup de baguette. Le garçon reste stupéfait, il a arrêté de pleurer et les traces de ses larmes font de grosses traînées sur ses joues rebondies.

— Tu cherchais un compartiment, ça tombe bien tu viens d'en trouver un ! Quelle bonne nouvelle, ça alors ! Quel est ton nom, capitaine ?

* * *

En général, je n'apprécie pas plus que ça les premières années. Ils sont bruyants et chahuteurs, je préfère mille fois la cavalcade du Terrier à tous ces gamins prétentieux. Pourtant, celui-ci semble vraiment perdu.

Il ne fait même pas ses onze ans. Je me demande brièvement s'il ne s'est pas trompé de train ou s'il n'a pas échappé à la surveillance de ses parents. Lily aurait été capable de faire cela. Lily aurait été capable de faire n'importe quoi.

On dit que je m'attache trop à elle. Par Morgane, c'est ma sœur et c'est la seule que j'ai sous le coude. Je l'imagine quelque part, son rouge à lèvres carmin qui captive, son regard sombre qui attise. Il faut que je me fasse une raison ma sœur est une Circée des temps modernes.

Elle a échangé son nom, son boulet, contre quelque chose de beaucoup trop grand pour sa taille de guêpe et son visage creux. Lily, ce n'est pas la princesse chez le dragon. C'est simplement une Potter déguisée en dragon et maquillée en princesse.

Bref, le nouveau venu a dû dire comment il s'appelait mais bon, je n'ai pas écouté. Je regarde défiler le paysage pendant que le silence cotonneux s'installe, comme chez lui, dans la cabine.

Je contemple le visage constellé de lumière de Cosima. Le soleil rayonne dehors et chaque particule percute le grain de sa peau. Je me demande ce que pense d'elle, chaque personne qu'elle croise. Je n'ai jamais pu disséquer cette beauté princière. Le bronze de sa peau lui forge une carapace précieuse. On pourrait s'attendre à se cogner dessus, à s'en briser les doigts en voulant la caresser, pourtant son regard est chaud, et elle semble incrustée de paillettes d'or. Ephémère.

Quand on la dévisage, on ne s'étonne pas. C'est une fille Zabini et sa mère est l'Aphrodite des couleuvres, encore maintenant à ce qu'il paraît.

Je ne suis pas très malin, pas très attentif. Elle surprend mon regard, sa bouche s'arrondit en o mais je la devance.

– Tu es jolie, contente ?

Sa moue interrogative se transforme en un sourire satisfait. C'est dingue comme ces aristos ont une petite grimace de narcissisme, Scorpius et Nott ont la même.

Le petit s'agite, son épaule est tombée sur les genoux de la Serpentard et il pousse un soupir avant de balbutier une adorable bouillie :

— Je suis d'accord…jolie.

Grosso-modo, hein. Pas que cela me plairait de me faire voler Cosima par un petit parvenu. Celui-là finira à Gryffondor avec autant de culots.

Au bout d'un moment Hedwige Le Retour se met à hululer, réveillant le blondinet en sursaut.

— On est bientôt arrivés, dites ?

Ah ! Tiens, envolé, disparu, le petit garçon désorienté ! Le voilà qu'il se met à rebondir sur la banquette tout en récitant de mémoire, les qualités et les défauts de chaque maison.

Il ne bute pas sur Serpentard, c'est un né-moldu.

Instinctivement, je m'empresse de lui expliquer tout ce qu'i savoir sur les passages secrets du château, les techniques de maitres au Quidditch, et les différents moyens de faire enrager Pomfresh. Je suis interrompu dans mon discours épique sur les retenues que j'ai pu avoir jusqu'à maintenant quand la porte s'ouvre à la volée.

— Vous serez prié d'enfiler vos uniformes maintenant, dit une voix nasillarde.

Pour toute et seule réponse, Cosima lui rit au nez. Ce que la préfète-en-chef, au vu de son insigne rutilante, ne semble pas très bien prendre. C'est la fille Corner, mon père m'a raconté des histoires sur sa mère, et vu le farouche esthétisme qu'entretient la jeune fille, je ne doute pas qu'il y ait encore un peu de ressentiment dans la famille.

Ça doit réellement être dur de rester sérieux avec une mère dont la cicatrice veut dire « cafard ».

Elle s'en va mais je ne peux m'empêcher de lui crier :

— Passe le bonjour à ta mère !

J'ai des pulsions comme ça, de Gryffondor. Je pourrais m'écrouler de rire, tellement mon propre humour me fait rire. Cependant, je croise le regard amusé de Cosima et elle déclare sagement :

— Heureusement qu'elle n'est pas à Serpentard.

— Pourquoi ? demande, le petit nouveau en tentant d'enfiler la cravate de son uniforme.

— Viens-là, lui dit-elle doucement.

Elle glisse ses doigts entre le nœud afin de le resserrer. On dirait qu'elle a fait ça toute sa vie.

— Tu t'y connais en cravate, pour une fille, lui fais-je remarquer.

Elle ne tourne même pas la tête, tentant d'oublier ma remarque mais je devine les commissures de ses lèvres se remonter.

— Qui ne sait pas faire ses nœuds de cravate tout seul ?

Je reconnais un Serpentard quand j'en vois un. Une jolie fille quand j'en remarque une. Non, franchement, j'ai tout gagné, moi. Cependant, pendant que la sournoise termine son chef-d'œuvre, le gosse repose sa question :

— Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas avec Serpentard ?

Cosima se met à se tortiller, elle soupire et recommence son ouvrage. Moi, je tourne la tête de biais. Le paysage d'Ecosse défile sous nos yeux. J'ai le ventre tiraillé par l'innocence qui se dégage de ce gamin.

Il ne sait pas que les deux guerres qui ont ravagé le monde sorcier, et ma vie en passant, ont été provoquées par un Serpentard. En plus, même si jamais il est au courant, il croit encore à la beauté du geste.

Un peu comme moi avec Cosima. C'est étrange, j'ai rencontré une fille alors on m'a pris ma sœur. Je ne doute pas qu'elle fasse de moi quelqu'un de meilleur, de plus ouvert tout ça, tout ça, et pourtant Lily marche vers son avenir avec à ses côtés des crapules et des fils de Mangemorts.

C'est plutôt le genre de ma tante Audrey de parler de destin, d'équilibre de la vie. Son mantra personnel est « Tout ce que tu as, tu le payes. La seule différence est la valeur de ton sacrifice ». Je n'aurais jamais imaginé mon oncle Percy, aussi rigide qu'une baguette, s'enamourer d'une cartomancienne moldue dans le genre d'Audrey.

Par ailleurs, je ne lui ai jamais laissé tirer les cartes pour moi. J'ai trop peur qu'elle me prédise une mort imminente ou une catastrophe. La seule fois où je lui ai permis de lire les lignes de ma main, elle m'a regardé avec tendresse avant de déclarer négligemment :

— Tiens, ta ligne de cœur est coupée. Ce n'est pas de chance, ça dis-moi.

Je me rappelle avoir vivement retiré ma main et prétexté le nettoyage express de mon balai. Cela m'a tellement perturbé que j'en ai astiqué le balai d'Albus. Sérieusement.

Alors, je me tiens à l'écart de toutes ces âneries. En option, j'ai pris Soins aux Créatures Magiques pour faire plaisir à mes parents et Arithmancie, ce qui fait toujours sourire Hermione. En conclusion, je fais tout pour éviter la vieille Trelawney et sa cave parfumée à l'encens. Les histoires de famille me suffisent, merci bien.

* * *

Le petit s'est renfrogné et maintenant, il se tient bras croisés, sa baguette encore neuve dépassant de sa poche. Aucun doute, il ira à Gryffondor. Discrètement je le montre du doigt à Cosima et cette noble jeune fille me tire la langue.

Serpentard et vulgaire de plus. Ce doit être lassant que de récolter que les futurs mages noirs en puissances et les mégalomanes hauts comme trois pommes. Elle-même fait partie d'une troisième catégorie, la pire.

Les gens un peu perdus face au monde. Cosima, elle a la tête perdue dans les étoiles, dans l'infini. Le soir où je l'ai rencontré, elle m'a appris le nom de tout un tas de constellation, je n'ai rien retenu de tout cela. Toutes ces constellations, ces mythes et légendes, qui font partie intégrante de l'élite Sang-Pur dans lequel elle a grandi. Cela et cette petite flamme sombre et sournoise qui brille à la surface de ses yeux. Si elle veut m'hypnotiser, et Merlin sait qu'elle pourrait en être capable, elle est sacrément douée.

Je n'ai qu'une hâte, arriver à Poudlard. Le petit gars ne va pas en croire ses yeux. Même avec tous les livres et autres babioles du monde, tu ne peux pas te préparer à Poudlard. A ma première année, j'étais le seul Potter. Il y avait bien Teddy et Victoire mais ils étaient dans leur monde arc-en-ciel. Je présume que cette ressource inépuisable d'optimisme écœurant provient de ses cheveux à lui. Un jour tu me vois, un jour tu me vois plus. Le soir je me couche, j'ai une crête rouge sur le crâne, le lendemain j'aborde la petite queue de cheval relax rose. Cette image a marqué mon enfance. Une queue-de-cheval rose fluo. Non, le mot n'est pas assez fort, traumatisé conviendrait mieux.

Il n'y avait que moi et quelques cousins, nous étions les premiers. De la famille, ce fut mon nom qui résonna dans la Grande Salle avant celui de Roxanne. Potter avant Weasley. Le silence s'est fait, troublant et épais comme la soupe que nous prépare mamie Molly à Noël – pour tenir tout l'hiver – alors moi, j'ai fait ce que l'on attendait de moi.

Je me suis esclaffé comme ça, sans raison. J'ai ri tout en avançant vers le Choixpeau. J'ai continué de rire pendant qu'il me racontait dans quelle maison était ma place.

Quand tout Poudlard s'est joint à moi, excepté quelques Serpentards grincheux, je n'entendais même plus le son de ma propre voix. C'est un des rares moments où j'ai réalisé que c'était chouette de faire partie de ce siècle.

Le train s'ébranle dans un dernier soubresaut. Le gamin part plus vite que le vent, les pans de sa veste claquent et la porte se referme d'un seul coup. Bonjour la gratitude, je vous jure.

— Un vrai Gryffondor, ce petit impertinent ! ricane Cosima.

— Le sang de mon sang, tu veux dire !

— Par Merlin.

Elle ponctue sa phrase d'un soupir qui cache un léger gloussement. Allez ! Nous sommes de retour à la maison, tout peut enfin commencer.

Son côté fille de bonne famille la perdra. Elle a à peine lancé un sort pour faire léviter nos bagages que je l'attrape par la main et l'entraîne dans les couloirs des wagons.

— Le premier arrivé aux calèches ! Que le meilleur gagne !

— Compte là-dessus, amour !

Mon sang de champion bouillonne dans mes veines. Le prince est revenu sur ses terres, la princesse à ses côtés. A nous, le rubis et l'or, l'émeraude et l'argent.

Faudrait quand même que j'arrête mes digressions philosophiques quand ma petite-amie me vise de sa baguette. Que voulez-vous, j'aime vivre dangereusement.

* * *

**F**in. J'espère que cela vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me laisser votre impression et vos avis aussi bien négatifs que positifs. Je réponds toujours aux reviews, promis ! Le prochain chapitre laissera la parole à Roxanne.

Sur ce, merci encore de votre attention ! Je compte sur vous !

Lges.


	2. Chapitre second

**Bonsoir ! J'espère que vous allez bien, nous revoici avec le second chapitre de cette fiction qui est, comme promis, du POV de Roxanne, la fille de George et Angelina, en 7ème année à Serdaigle. Je vous annonce également que la fiction a changé de nom et s'apelle désormais " Les dents gâtées", fiction dont j'ai aussi modifié le résumé pour raisons diverses et variées.**

**Voilà, voilà, bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à laisser une review. Cela me manque terriblement de ne plus avoir de vos nouvelles, ces temps-ci !**

* * *

**CHAPITRE SECOND**

**( i'm a princess cut from marble )**

**ROXANNE.**

Je ne trouve la plénitude que dans une seule chose : le bruit d'une plume frottant contre un parchemin. Certaines vilaines langues diront qu'il s'agit d'une illumination de Serdaigle, je confirme. Je suis une Serdaigle et c'est la meilleure chose qui puisse émaner de moi.

Je ne suis pas la plus rayonnante, ni la plus silencieuse. Je ne suis pas la plus dangereuse ou la plus convoité. Je fais juste partie de LA famille. Un doux et réconfortant foyer qui m'étouffe avec les branches de son arbre généalogique.

Il est tard, minuit a dû sonner depuis bien longtemps. Quelques-uns de mes camarades somnolent sur les canapés. De temps en temps, un livre glisse d'entre leurs doigts et s'écrase au sol, brisant la quiétude des lieux.

Je travaille et recopie un manuscrit de métamorphose sous l'œil bienveillant de Rowena Serdaigle. S'il y a bien quelqu'un à vénérer en Poudlard, c'est cette femme. J'ai eu du mal à le comprendre, du mal à l'accepter. Au départ, gamine innocente, mon modèle était Victoire. Ange incarnée, blondeur naturelle, sourire mielleux. La princesse sous toutes les coutures, le rêve mouvant de chaque petite fille insatisfaite.

Servile, je lui brossais les cheveux. Mes grands yeux bleus s'attardant sur la façon dont la lumière glissait entre ses mèches dorées. Aujourd'hui, réduite à ma petite personne, je tâche mes mains d'encres dans la pénombre. C'est un grand changement, une belle métamorphose. Roxanne Weasley qui, de papillon de jour, se transforme en insecte nocturne. L'éclat de la lune se reflète sur le marbre de la statue, tellement aveuglant que je détourne les yeux.

Distraitement, j'enroule mon parchemin avant de le rentrer dans ma besace. Je n'aspire plus qu'à rejoindre mon lit douillet à baldaquin car il faut dire qu'entre mon lit que je partage avec mon cher frère chez moi et le sac de couchage, synonyme de mes vacances trépidantes chez mes grands-parents, il ne peut que m'avoir manqué.

Soudain, j'entends quelques pas aériens en provenance des dortoirs. La silhouette qui émerge des ténèbres est tout aussi gracile. Il s'agit de mon amie Isobel. La connaissant, elle n'a pas dû s'endormir, trop inquiète par la place vide dans le dortoir. Elle est comme ça, Isobel, un véritable générateur à angoisses.

Rien qu'au cours du repas, elle a utilisé son incroyable don afin de lister ce en quoi notre dernière année pourrait être la pire. Malgré ma profonde amitié pour cette fine demoiselle à lunettes, j'ai arrêté d'écouter alors qu'elle énonçait la possibilité que nous puissions échouer à nos examens et que nous puissions être dévorées par le Calamar Géant.

Sérieusement, cette seconde possibilité est la plus risible. Il y a plus de chance que l'hideuse créature nous prenne comme quatre-heures que nous n'ayons pas nos ASPICS. Nous sommes à Serdaigle, héritières de la connaissance et du savoir, par Merlin !

Elle s'approche de moi et je sens plus que je ne la vois, sa main sur mon épaule.

— Tu ne dors pas ?

— Apparemment pas, je réponds avec un rire léger. Mais peux-tu faire confiance à ton cerveau ? Peux-tu faire confiance aux illusions créées par ton subconscient ?

Je ponctue ma tirade un brin mélodramatique par un mouvement mystique de la main qui la fait glousser. Je plaque un doigt sur sa bouche tandis qu'un élève avachi sur le sofa remue dans ses songes. Pour la discrétion, on repassera.

— Belinda et Mackenzie dorment ? je demande en refermant mon encrier.

— Plus profondément que tu ne pourrais l'imaginer. Tu comprends, porter un cerveau de cette taille, cela doit être terriblement fatigant !

Je décèle la pointe d'ironie dans sa voix. Nos colocataires de chambres, deux charmantes ingénues, servent en tout et pour tout, à éliminer les clichés qui pèsent sur les Serdaigles. Elles ne partagent avec la fondatrice que la couleur azur qui, il faut le reconnaître, leur va très bien au teint.

— Très bien. Alors, nous pouvons-y aller !

— Où ? Où Rox' ?

Je réprime une grimace, partagée entre agacement et tendresse, avant de l'enjoindre à me suivre. Direction, les cuisines ! J'ai toujours affectionné ce lieu. Non pas pour les elfes prêts à se jeter sous un pont pour moi, mais pour l'ambiance chaleureuse et la bonne nourriture. La bonne boisson également. Il faut bien prendre un peu de plaisir de temps en temps afin de redémarrer de plus belle.

Les couloirs sont noirs. Totalement noir. Je peine à distinguer le butoir en forme d'aigle qui nous permet d'accéder à la salle commune. Aucune âme qui vive, à l'horizon. C'est un signe qu'aucun élève n'est allé festoyer en ce merveilleux jour de rentrée. Ou du moins s'ils l'ont fait, une bonne âme était là pour leur tenir la main. Moi-même, j'ai rapidement compris, qu'il était difficile de répondre à une énigme donnée par un stupide volatile quand on est même plus capable de marcher droit. Je m'abstiens en général, cependant, je sais qu'il y aura toujours Isobel pour me rattraper et me guider vers le chemin le plus sûr. Juste, au cas où. Elle est mon chemin le plus sûr, un peu comme mon bras droit.

Mon acolyte, comme dans les feuilletons policier avec lesquels oncle Ron, nous biberonnait, Fred et moi. Il pourra dire tout ce qu'il voudra, la culture moldu ne lui a pas apporté qu'un permis de conduire mensonger. C'est quelque chose que j'aimerais faire, m'immerger dans ce monde qui m'est tellement imperméable. Je suis curieuse, friande de découverte, c'est la raison pour laquelle je porte cette cravate bleue autour de mon cou.

Vous pensiez donc que c'était pour mon besoin de respect des règles que j'ai était répartie à Serdaigle ? Je me dirige en direction d'un lieu officiellement interdit à une heure avancée de la nuit, vous vous rappelez. Respect des règles, disiez-vous ? Isobel est suffisamment angoissée pour nous deux, merci bien.

J'entends son pas régulier, sa respiration mesurée. Avec une pareille compagnie, je ne m'inquiète pas d'être attrapé. Rusard, le concierge bien-aimé de tout Poudlard, marche avec une canne et son chat aveugle ne lui est plus vraiment utile. Je lui indique la direction d'un élève turbulent quelque fois, pour qu'il se sente utile.

A sa place, je deviendrais folle. Je ne suis pas faite pour être un débris, quelque chose de seconde main dont on attend juste d'être débarrassé. Je ne suis pas Victoire qui attire le monde à elle, je suis juste une gamine, qu'un jour, le monde attira. J'aime me dire que je suis prédestinée à de grandes choses dont je n'ai pas encore conscience. Quelque chose comme sauveuse de l'humanité ou un truc du même acabit. Plaisanterie à part, on croirait entendre James. Non, non, être le héros de tout un peuple, ce n'est pas pour moi. Il y a toute une flopée de rouquins plus ou moins roux qui se battent pour être le prochain Elu. James n'est même pas roux et pourtant il se croirait presque d'ascendance divine. Tout du moins, les autres l'idolâtrent comme un dieu. Ce qu'il n'est pas. Aucun de nous, ne l'est.

* * *

Nous arrivons au tableau à la poire. La lumière perçante qui sort de la baguette de mon amie donne un air macabre aux fruits de la peinture. Une nature morte que cela s'appelle, j'ai envie de dire que le nom est bien trouvé. Il faut savoir que question prénom, ma charmante famille est bien lotie, à croire qu'ils piochent les noms des futurs gamins au hasard. La loterie Weasley-Potter, approchez messieurs, mesdames.

Isobel chatouille la poire qui se tortille avant de nous laisser le passage. Les lumières crues des cuisines m'agressent autant les yeux que l'armada d'elfes qui se jettent littéralement à mes pieds. Ah, ma tante ne sait pas le mal qu'elle a fait !

— Bonsoir maîtresse Roxanne ! Que pouvons-nous faire pour combler vos plaisirs ? clame l'un

— Vos désirs nous sont chers, nous n'attendons qu'un mot de vous ! s'écrit un autre en pressant le chiffon qui lui sert de vêtement contre ma jambe.

Hermione ne sait pas ce qu'elle a engendré. Mon seul réconfort tient dans le fait que tous les enfants des sacro-saints héros de guerres, subissent cette « admiration » carrément louche.

— Vous auriez une part de cette fabuleuse tarte à la fraise qui…

Je n'ai pas le temps d'achever ma phrase que le petit être s'est volatilisé. Ce serait sacrément égoïste de dire que ce lieu n'est pas un paradis de poche.

— Auriez-vous, mes amis, une flûte de caramel au poivre, je ne veux pas vous déranger.

Même Isobel se prête au jeu. Quelques secondes plus tard alors que nous avons à peine un pied dans les lieux, nous voilà servis comme des reines. Je picore goulument les quelques fruits au sommet du gâteau, sans penser à demain. Sans penser aux choses réellement importantes comme l'avenir, la pression, les études. J'ai comme l'impression qu'on tente d'enfoncer désespérément dans mon crâne, des carrés alors qu'il reste résolument rond. Les pièces ne s'emboitent pas. Je ne veux pas changer, me déformer. Pas encore une fois.

Je respire profondément afin d'évacuer le stress qui s'infiltre en moi, comme l'eau lors des jours de grosses pluies anglaises. Je mords dans le gâteau, Morgane que c'est bon ! Isobel trempe négligemment un doigt dans sa coupe. Tout le monde retourne à son poste, les Elfes se dispersent autour de nous, balayant et cuisinant sans relâche. Soudain, des éclats de voix parviennent jusqu'à moi.

C'est étrange. D'un coup de baguette, je fais apparaître un faisceau de lumière m'indiquant l'heure. 2 heures du matin. Qui donc, ose s'aventurer jusqu'aux cuisines à cette heure ?

Enfin, à part nous, s'entend.

Je m'avance et enjoint Isobel, pleine de courage comme à son habitude, de me suivre. Elle avance petit pas par petit pas, un peu plus et je la pousserais. Elle est bien gentille mais là, par le caleçon de Merlin, il faut arrêter ! Je ne lui demande pas de cambrioler Gringotts non plus ! Si j'avais besoin de quelqu'un pour ça, je proposerais à mon oncle Harry de m'aider, voyons !

C'est alors qu'elles rentrent dans mon champ de vision. La scène paraît surréaliste. Elles sont trois, leurs blasons à tête de serpent bien épinglées sur leurs robes. Elles rient, de rien et de tout. Elles rient si fort que de là où je suis, je vois leurs gencives rosées surmonter leurs dents blanches et parfaitement alignées. J'ai une petite névrose de trois fois rien concernant les dents. Les miennes notamment, elles sont si blanches, si acérées en comparaison avec ma peau sombre. Des diamants flottant sur l'or noir. Poésie, poésie, quand tu nous tiens. Mon cerveau est saturé de sucre et je suis persuadé que cela n'a pas que des bons effets.

Donc, elles sont dans les cuisines, cernées par des créatures qui servent d'esclaves aux gens de leurs rangs généralement. Elles sont perchées sur une table, leurs talons monstrueusement hauts ne touchent même pas le sol. Je meurs d'envie de me racler la gorge bien fort, histoire de faire une entrée remarquée.

Qui ne risque rien, n'a rien.

— Excusez-moi.

Quel talent oratoire ! Quel talent ! Elles semblent du même avis car, c'est simultanément qu'elles se tournent vers moi. J'ai définitivement un don puisque Isobel, que je connais pourtant depuis plusieurs années, ne résiste pas à ma phrase accrocheuse et m'offre un regard ahuri. C'est merveilleux, j'en serais presque ému.

Malheureusement, certaines personnes ne comprennent pas l'intensité des mots, dans le cas présent, les miens.

— Tiens, des Serdaigles ! Mes chéries, vous vous êtes perdues ? J'ai bien peur que la bibliothèque ne soit de l'autre côté. Vous devriez être bordés bien sagement dans vos lits à cette heure-là !

En dehors de sa misérable tentative d'humour qui ne fait rire qu'elle, c'est dire le niveau, son ton condescendant et pathétique me donne envie de discourir sur sa stupidité et sa crétinerie aussi longtemps qu'il faudra pour l'achever.

S'il y a une chose que je partage avec mon frère, sans compter notre goût culinaire sans égal, il s'agit bien de la patience. Cette constatation peut se révéler effrayante étant donné que les bourreaux du Moyen-âge torturaient leurs victimes des jours durant.

— Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

Certes, ma question n'est pas des plus brillantes car j'ai beau chercher, je suis peu inspirée. L'image de mon lit fait au carré me donne envie de rebrousser chemin pour aller me terrer dedans. Elles éclatent de rire toutes en même temps, entremêlant leurs voix aigües et les craquements de leurs cous quand elles basculent leurs têtes en arrière.

Tandis qu'elles ne me répondent pas, j'en profite pour les détailler. Des visages anguleux, un petit quelque chose de royal dans leurs yeux qui pétillent. L'une a les lèvres rouges, une autre un grain de beauté derrière la nuque.

La dernière paraît plus fragile mais pas moins venimeuse. Ses cheveux coupés au carré qui plongent sur sa mâchoire, font ressortir les angles de ses visages comme des morceaux de verre effilés ou des lames de rasoirs. Pas vraiment ce qu'il y a de plus attirant, les filles-couteaux. Elle m'intrigue davantage que les deux autres car elle ne rit pas de la même façon.

Je me demande même si elle rit réellement tellement ses lèvres creuses ne semblent former qu'une seule ligne sur son visage. Ses yeux, également, sont plus menaçants. Ils sont brillants mais d'une lueur éphémère, versatile.

Elles ont arrêté de rire alors que moi, je cherche encore le mystère qui se cache derrière ses paupières closes. C'est la main d'Isobel me tâtant le coude qui me ramène à la réalité. Pourquoi donc me tripote t-elle le coude ? J'ai toujours pensé, amicalement, qu'elle était légèrement fétichiste. Alors que tout enfant sorcier banal collectionne des cartes de Chocogrenouilles, Isobel a 11 ans collectionnait les boutons de veste et autres manteaux, capes d'hiver, même des vêtements moldus.

« Elle est à Serdaigle » m'avait répondu mon père, un brin fataliste aux vacances de Noël. Avec un petit haussement d'épaules signifiant que les cas désespérés, bah comme le nom l'indique, sont désespérés. Sur ce point, il a raison. Ne suis-je pas moi-même désespérée de vouloir échapper à un nom que je porte comme une couronne. De marbre, au vu du poids.

* * *

Isobel est prête à s'évanouir, les regards des trois Serpentards sur elle, vampirisent les couleurs de son visage. Je me demande pourquoi une réaction d'une telle ampleur. Ce ne sont que trois filles, pas des Mangemorts en puissances.

Elles sont ce qu'il y a de plus inoffensif, au fond. Superficielles et juvéniles. Je leur adresse un sourire que je veux bienveillant quoique leurs moqueries me restent en travers de la gorge.

— Non sérieusement ! C'est pas votre truc les cuisines…

— Et c'est quoi notre truc, Weasley ?

Je ne relève pas le fait qu'une d'entre elles sait qui je suis, faire partie du clan signifie oublier toute notion d'anonymat. Je vous laisse imaginer quand nous sommes réunis. On en appelle un, nous sommes 10 à lever la tête. Je ne vous explique pas le nombre de fois où on aurait besoin d'un Osthéomage. La célébrité est physiquement douloureuse chez nous.

— Votre truc, je reprends, c'est plutôt les soirées endiablées au fond des cachots avec alcool, drogue et sexe à profusion.

— Tu décris une orgie, là, Roxanne. m'apprend Isobel d'une voix placide de bon dictionnaire.

Il est toujours utile d'avoir des amies Serdaigles. Qui m'a appris ce qu'était la poudre de Crabe de feu ? Isobel. Qui m'a appris ce qu'était l'amour, le vrai ? Iso…ah, non ! Bon, on repassera cette question plus tard. Qui m'a appris la différence entre du Whisky-pur feu et du Whisky pur malt ? Isobel. Isobel et surtout mon état le lendemain matin.

— Oui. Une orgie. je répète avec un sourire satisfait.

Les trois vipères font de telles grimaces d'effroi qu'il est de mon devoir de compenser cela par un sourire rayonnant. C'est tellement jubilant de voir leurs fossettes avachies, leurs visages submergés par la déconfiture. Puis sans un mot, blessé dans un orgueil imaginaire, elles repartent, le dos rond sans même nous dire un mot.

J'ai réussi à choquer des Serpentards. Merlin lui-même m'effleure du bout des doigts ! Quel exploit ! C'est auréolé de gloire que je regagne le dortoir, accompagné d'Isobel dont la tête oscille de scepticisme.

Il faut dire qu'elle est perfectionniste, Isobel. Elle ne s'accorde un minimum de fierté qu'en cas d'Optimal. Comprenez-bien que ma petite victoire n'est rien en comparaison du Saint-Graal tant convoité par mon amie. Si j'en connais un qui au contraire, laissera exploser sa joie, c'est bien James.

Mon cousin, réincarnation vivante, qui prend un malin plaisir à titiller les aristocrates aux nez pincés. Tâche compromise depuis qu'il sort avec la fille Zabini qui veille au grain. Il n'a pas à s'inquiéter, derrière lui, tout un tas de gosses veulent reprendre le flambeau de la persécution des Serpentards.

Pas moi. Je me contrefiche de leurs histoires de répartition. Lily, la huitième merveille du monde sorcier, fut répartie dans la maison des sanguinaires « méchants », comme diraient vulgairement les Gryffondors en manque de justice. On en a entendu parler pendant 6 longs mois. Terrible nouvelle ! Ô malheur, ô désespoir ! Je peux vous dire que moi, je n'ai pas était citée dans la gazette quand je suis rentrée à Poudlard.

Ah, mes cousins. Mes charmants cousins englués dans un passé poisseux. Bon, je ne compte pas Teddy et Victoire qui voient le futur comme une piscine remplie de Fondants du chaudron. Eux, ils sont plutôt englués dans du sucre et des arcs-en-ciel.

Dans le dortoir des septièmes années, la baie vitrée recouvrant l'intégralité de la chambre m'offre un panorama magique auquel l'heure tardive ne change rien. J'aime ses montages en relief qui se découpent entre les étoiles. Je savoure tout en me changeant à la lumière de ma baguette, la goute de singularité qui infiltre mon sang.

J'ai sur la langue, une sensation bizarre. Une sensation nouvelle. Le visage de cette drôle de princesse Serpentard aux cheveux corbeaux, rencontré aux cuisines, s'impose en moi. La respiration régulière de mes camarades de chambre – Isobel s'est assoupi, éprouvé par cette aventure ô combien dangereuse – me berce tendrement. Je m'endors en me questionnant sur la dernière année de Fred.

Il me l'a toujours décrite comme « révélatrice ». Jusqu'à maintenant, j'aurais plutôt employé le mot « libératrice ». Plus de cours ennuyeux, de camarades excentriques et de drames adolescents.

Cependant, après réflexion, j'ai hâte de découvrir les secrets que Poudlard me promet. Même si pour cela, je dois démonter le château brique par brique. Qu'importe tant que le regard de marbre de Rowena se pose sagement sur moi.

* * *

**Fin. En espérant que le personnage de Roxanne vous ai plu autant que celui de James. Qu'avez vous pensez du personnage d'Isobel ? De l'ambiance ? Tout ça, tout ça. Encore une fois, je radote, mais laisser une review ne prends que quelques secondes et je vous garantis que je réponds TOUJOURS.**

**Merci d'avoir lu. Merci de prendre du temps pour cette fiction qui, je le pressent, ira loin.**

**Lges**


	3. Chapitre troisième

**B**onjour ! Je suis tellement contente de vous retrouver pour ce troisième chapitre du point de vue de James, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. J'espère également que votre été se passe bien et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

**CHAPITRE TROISIEME**

**(The fires found a home in me)**

**JAMES.**

— James ! Mon James ! Comme ta tête de bouc mal rasé m'avait manqué ! déclame mon ami, Spencer Thomas en dévorant son œuf brouillé.

J'entame également le mien sans répondre à son attaque mesquine, indigne des plus grands farceurs de l'humanité. Je suis humble en toutes circonstances, évidemment. La Grande Salle est agitée, ce matin. McGonagall distribue, malgré quelques difficultés imposées par ses jambes raides, les emplois du temps. Entre ceux qui s'indignent des cours en commun avec les Serpentards et les premières années qui se réjouissent d'avance des heures de vol, la vieille directrice a bien du mal à garder son calme.

Enfin, elle arrive jusqu'à nous. Elle remonte ses lunettes sur son nez avant d'accorder un regard critique à mon meilleur ami qui continue d'empiler les morceaux de brioches, les beignets à la citrouille et autres victuailles dans son assiette. L'équilibre est précaire mais l'ensemble est impressionnant.

— Mr Thomas, je pensais que votre rôle de Préfet-en-chef ne se limitait pas à votre estomac visiblement…hors-norme.

Ah, Mcgonagall n'est apparemment pas du même avis. Je vois dans ses yeux qu'elle regrette d'avoir choisi Spencer. Je ne pensais pas que cela arriverait aussi rapidement, les cours n'ont même pas encore commencé.

— J'ai besoin de toute mon énergie pour diriger cette école ! répond Spencer avec ferveur.

— Je dirige cette école, Mr Thomas. Vous, vous contentez d'aider vos pairs. conclu la directrice avec un soupir las.

Elle dépose nos emplois du temps avant de s'éloigner en clopinant. Elle doit songer que cette nomination allait lui rapporter de nouveaux cheveux blancs. Je suis triste de dire qu'elle a raison. Je ne suis pas un sans-cœur, j'ai de la peine pour elle, mais que voulez-vous que j'y fasse. Je suis allé dans son bureau, je lui ai dit de me nommer Préfet-en-Chef, elle m'a refusé ce privilège. Il fallait qu'elle m'écoute. Il faut toujours écouter James Potter. Pas parce que j'ai la sagesse de l'âge ni même la prétention. J'ai juste un prénom qui ne pourra jamais lui évoquer plus qu'aucun autre.

Un malaise s'empare de moi, chaque fois que je me dis qu'elle les connaît tous, sans exception. Les morts.

Pendant que mon ami continue avec application l'ouvrage de sa vie, je jette un coup d'œil au parchemin. Bon, il est plutôt correct. Nous commençons avec Etudes des Moldus et nous terminons avec trois heures de Potions.

Trois heures de Potions ? Quelle torture veut s'infliger le pauvre Slughorm, moi, dans sa classe ? Trois heures d'affilée ? Le pauvre, c'est sûr il m'aime. Au point d'en crever mais quand même, trois heures… Mon père détestait son professeur de Potions alors il a nommé mon frère d'après lui. Pendant de longues années, il a clamé « Mais regardez ! C'est un héros ! » Alors ils ont tous oublié que lui aussi le haïssait. Parce qu'on ne déteste pas les morts, il est plus lucratif de les plaindre, pas vrai ? Moi, je ne suis pas d'accord.

Cosima dirait que je suis un Gryffondor entêté. Je préfère « contrasté », le mot est plus élégant.

Parce que je ne suis pas d'accord, moi. Moi, je les haïs tous ces fantômes. Je leur préfère les vivants, les biens en chair, les biens portants. Les biens pensants, aussi, mais ils sont moins faciles à trouver. J'aime les Cosima qui dévorent le monde avec autant d'appétit que les lèvres d'un garçon. Les Spencer aux yeux qui font autant de lumières que des feux d'artifices.

Non, parce que se recueillir sur des tombes, ça fait blanchir les tempes. J'aime trop mes cheveux pour ça, tout le monde aime mes cheveux, mon corps. Acclamez-moi.

Et puis le monde s'ébranle, les bancs d'un même mouvement, les capes et les vestons, les pans d'une robe et des flashs de couleurs. Alors, on suit le mouvement. J'abandonne mon ami, ce festif chétif garçonnet. Il me dit vouloir prendre son temps pour rejoindre son cours, croiser quelques filles, sortir quelques blagues.

C'est bien son genre. Le type de garçon qui prend Soin aux Créatures Magique comme option. Un fils de héros, un peu oublié, pas suffisamment connu pour être mélancolique d'un rien. Donc, grosso modo, un fils de la vie. De Morgane et Merlin, tant qu'on y est tiens !

* * *

X/

* * *

Le temps est long, il s'étire et s'effile. J'écris et j'annote des tonnes. Les rouleaux de parchemin s'entassent au rythme de la voix nasillarde d'une femme qui nous tient lieu de professeur. De dictaphone plutôt. La voilà ma première découverte du monde moldu, le dictaphone. Qui se répète encore et encore. Dans ces moments-là, j'en viens à penser « C'est le bien. C'est pour le monde. Pour ta famille. Au moins tu seras sûr de ne pas devenir le prochain Lord Voldemort. Rassuré ? ». J'ai jamais été mégalomane, j'ai jamais voulu du monde, trop biscornu et laid. Par contre les jolies choses, Cosima par exemple, ça ne se refuse pas. Les choses qui peuvent devenir aussi belles que traîtresses, Lily autre exemple, ça me démange. Et, ça me dérange. On va dire que c'est le rôle d'une petite sœur torturée mais je n'en suis pas persuadée.

Quand on a atteint le sixième Parchemin et que je commence à ressentir des élancements dans ma main, il est l'heure. De déguerpir assurément, de fuir, d'enchaîner, de continuer à avancer. C'est fatigant. Puis en dehors de mes propres intérieurs, j'entends un autre petit bruit, un vilain, qui coule lascivement jusque dans mes oreilles.

J'ai comme un sixième sens pour ce genre de choses. Les secrets. Les murmures, les ragots. C'est tellement précieux, tellement dangereux que l'on doit se pencher, beaucoup, pour en attraper un. En recueillir un autre. Dès ce moment, on ne se sent plus humain. On ne touche plus le sol, on fait désormais partie de l'élite qui, touché par la grâce, est dans la confidence.

Bon, y a un autre côté, quelque chose d'un peu moins frais, fleur bleue. C'est moins beau, les secrets qui vous rongent. Vous ne pensez qu'à ça, vous ressentez d'en parler à tout, un chacun. Le vendeur de balais, la voisine qui arrose ses fleurs, même votre grand-mère à moitié sénile. C'est moins lourd à porter, à plusieurs. Puis, dans un sens, si tout le monde est spécial, plus personne ne l'est. Ma phrase fait mouche, n'est-ce-pas ? Elle est pour les paranoïaques, les inquiets. Qui soupçonnent, qui suspectent. Un peu comme moi, qui tend l'oreille. Qui ne bouge plus. Figé.

« Une orgie…chez les Serpentards ! ….réputation ! »

Il ne m'en faut pas plus à moi. J'ai le feu sacré et un corps d'automates made-in Potter qui ne demande qu'une chose : oublier, oublier, oublier. Mais les pieds vont loin, on avance, on avance. Des larves, tous ces adolescents. On voit bien ceux qui n'écoutent pas les conversations dites privés des filles. C'est se priver d'adrénaline que de refuser, l'angoisse et l'excitation des secrets.

J'ai retenu que trois mots et pourtant, ils s'amusent à courir sous ma peau. Mon père avait gravé des mots dans sa propre chair. Pas sa faute. Il y a des fous partout, comme il dit. La vérité, c'est que les mots sont retord. Ils prennent un plaisir à tordre. Mes intestins, mes peurs, mon cœur. Par Merlin ! Où est ma sœur ?

Puis, magie, magie. Cette petite gar…, princesse apparaît devant moi. Heureusement que je suis un peu civilisé où j'aurais pu l'attraper par ces cheveux décemment indécents de rouge et de roux. C'est du pareil au même mais sur Lily, tout est plus sanguin. Preuve en est, que moi, pacifiste saltimbanque de Poudlard, je manque de lui déboiter l'épaule en la saisissant.

— Une orgie ?

Et finalement, je prends plaisir à l'interrogation de ma voix car elle semble comprendre de qui je veux « l'entretenir » au fur et à mesure que mes sourcils se soulèvent d'interrogation. Entre nous, comptant Albus, il y a toujours eu une synchronisation facétieuse. Le genre de chose qui fait rire alors qu'on essaye de parler de chose sérieuse.

Le jour où Albus a voulu parler à maman de Lily et de ses lubies ainsi que ses inepties, cette dernière s'est teinte les cheveux en vert. Pour une journée, bénisse Merlin.

Le jour où j'ai présenté Cosima à Lily, elle a déclamé quelconque poème sur l'unité des Serpentards pendant qu'Albus interrogeait ma mignonne, sur sa capacité surprenante à me supporter. Je n'avais encore, même pas dis son prénom.

Donc, là, Lily est en train de m'assommer d'un chapelet d'explications qui ne forme qu'une seule et même phrase. D'un geste, je l'arrête et ça lui demande un effort certain car elle est obligée de pincer les lèvres pour stopper son débit de parole. Ce qui confère une expression de vieille veuve riche à sa bouche de gamine.

— Recommence.

C'est ce petit détail hérissant qui me donne la force de lui parler sur ce ton réfrigérant de grand frère menaçant. J'aimerais vraiment sourire, tellement je suis fier de moi, mais l'effet en serait gâcher.

Telle une coupable avérée, elle en vient aux aveux.

— C'est Roxanne. Elle a parlé avec quelques Serpentards hier soir. Tu connais, Pritchard et Higgs ?

— Deux écervelées artificielles, mauvaises jusqu'aux ongles des doigts de pieds ? Tes nouveaux modèles spirituels ?

— Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi. Elles étaient aux cuisines avec…quelle est le nom de cette fille déjà ? Ah ! Si ! Carter ! Carter Davies.

— Tu sais que je t'envie ta mémoire éléphantesque Lily. Cela fait cinq minutes que nous parlons et tu ne m'as rien appris que je ne sache déjà. Va au but. Pour quelqu'un qui se targue d'être un serpent…

— Va te faire voir chez les gobelins James ! me coupe-t-elle. Elle est tellement irritée que ses mèches rousses pointent sur son crâne

— … tu tiens plutôt de l'anguille ! je reprends avec un sourire.

— Donc, nous avons décidé d'organiser une fête à la hauteur de notre réputation.

— Votre réputation ? Qu'as-tu as à voir là-dedans ?

Elle n'a pas desserré la mâchoire une seule fois, sa cravate verte est bien en place, comme si elle attendait son exécution. A son regard, je vois que c'est plutôt la mienne, de peau, qu'elle voudrait.

— Oui. Nous, les Serpentards. Nous invitons toutes les maisons.

Son ton est ferme. Implacable. Un instant, l'ombre de ma mère notamment sa crinière de feu se superpose au visage de ma bien-aimée et perfide cadette. Elle me met au défi, ou devrais-je dire aux défis, non seulement de remettre en cause son appartenance à la maison Serpentard, mais également ma participation à sa petite beuverie.

Mon imagination fertile me renvoie l'écho de sa voix. « Lâche » murmure-t-elle. Mon subconscient est si formidable que cette imitation me fait des sueurs froides dans le dos.

— J'en serais, dis-je en relevant le menton.

— Bonne décision.

Elle me quitte sur ces bonnes paroles, après avoir laissé glisser sa langue sur les « c » et autres « s » reptiliens. Déjà, la voilà s'éloignant de moi. Anonyme dans la foule d'étudiants alors qu'en fermant les yeux, je revois son pas feutré sur les dalles du couloir.

Je m'appuie sur le mur vieux de mille ans. Il résistera à ma vanité sans âge et à mon nom pesant car pour l'instant je n'ai besoin que d'une personne : Cosima.

Je jette un coup d'œil à ma montre, cadeau familial des Weasley pour mes 16 ans. Il vaut mieux que je me dépêche, de toute façon, à ses yeux, je ne peux qu'être en retard. L'homme est toujours en retard, la ponctualité ne sied qu'à Merlin me dirait-elle.

C'est cela de grandir chez les Zabini. On se croit toucher du doigt quelque chose de quasi-divin, on croit faire partie d'une élite, pour finir par devenir quelque chose entre une légende et un être humain.

Quelque chose de mouvant, d'incertain.

Je disparais en direction de la Volière. Cette fille a toujours eu une empathie terrible avec ces bêtes à bec. Contrairement à moi dont le fait d'avoir hérité d'une réincarnation animalesque m'a vacciné à jamais.

J'aurais préféré avoir une souris ou un crapaud. Malheureusement, il paraît que les rongeurs n'ont pas la cote dans la famille, et si j'avais dû avoir un crapaud, Neville m'aurait obligé à l'appeler Trevor.

Puis elle est là, enfin je la voie. Chaque jour, je bénis Merlin de l'avoir à mes côtés. Elle émiette quelques morceaux de pain tandis qu'une bête enragée tente de lui arracher un doigt. Elle prend ça à la rigolade, pas du tout impressionnée.

Moi-même, je n'ai jamais réussi, à l'impressionner. Déjà dès le départ, elle avait décidée de faire son arrogante avec son sourire de princesse capricieuse. Princesse, ça va de soi, c'est une fille.

Chaque fille est une princesse. Ma sœur par exemple serait plutôt le genre de duchesse avec un grand trône et des robes à paniers. La tyrannique, la méchante reine qui, au départ, voulait juste jouer le rôle de la gentille tellement bien qu'elle s'est perdue en chemin. Cosima, une dame aux robes longues comme le monde, toujours la tête dans les étoiles, le front serti de diamants.

C'est marrant parce que je suis pas vraiment le garçon à m'amuser au chevalier, je n'excelle même pas au Quidditch. J'ai jamais vraiment compris pourquoi les princesses auraient besoin d'un prince pour venir à leur secours.

N'ont-elles pas en elles, ce feu sacré qui fait des femmes, des déesses ? Je citerais Morgane, Vivianne, même Mcgonagall ou ma propre mère comme exemple.

Bon, peut-être pas ma mère, car c'est bien la princesse qui se veut rebelle mais, il ne faut pas croire, elle l'aime son prince. On se demande bien pourquoi, seigneur Potter.

— Tu es bien rêveur, amour. me dit Cosima en enroulant ses bras autour de mon cou.

— Ton visage me fait m'évader en d'autres contrées, je lui assure avec un sourire niais.

C'est bien la peine de faire quelques rimes, elle m'assène une frappe derrière la tête, la perfide !

— Aïe ! je grogne. Non, c'est ma sœur.

— Pardon ? me demande-t-elle alors que je sais pertinemment qu'elle m'a entendue et veut juste obtenir la satisfaction de me le faire répéter.

— C'est ma sœur.

Tandis que son cri victorieux retentit entre les piaillements des hiboux, je me dis qu'elle est vraiment diabolique. Je me demande même si elle ne connaissait pas déjà la réponse à sa question.

Elle s'assoit sur le rebord, et fléchit la tête légèrement comme si elle débattait intérieurement. Moi, je reste là parce que je n'ai rien à dire, rien à faire, je n'ai pas ma voix au chapitre.

— Tu viens à la fête, n'est-ce-pas ?

J'acquiesce encore une fois à sa question qui n'en est pas une. De temps en temps je me demande si Cosima ne pratique pas Legillimencie, cet art carrément glauque que mon père m'a décrit comme l'expérience « la plus dérangeante de sa vie ! Et c'est peu dire ! »

Dis comme ça, on pourrait croire que je fais tout pour mettre en rogne mes parents mais je vous jure sur Merlin que ce n'est…

Non, c'est vrai que je suis très satisfait de moi. Je leur tape sur les nerfs avec un talent qu'Albus ne convoite pas, parfait petit nounours, et qu'ils ne trouvent pas chez Lily, angélique sœurette. Parce qu'il faut bien quelqu'un pour jouer le casse-cou dans cette famille, pas que Lily ne soit pas casse-couil…

— Ma grand-mère est sur son lit de mort, James.

— C'est dingue ça ! Chez les Zabini, vous avez un lit pour vivre et fricoter puis un autre pour mourir en crachant ses tripes.

— James ! Ma grand-mère ! Par Merlin ! Tu es un gros Veracrasse !

Et tandis que j'attends une gifle pour mon impertinence qui je l'avoue a dépassé les bornes – reconnaissez quand même la subtilité de mon humour – Cosima s'éloigne, feuille volante emportée par un courant d'air.

J'essaye de rattraper ma bévue, parce que c'est Cosima.

— Je plaisantais ! Chérie ! Je plaisantais mais avoue quand même que c'est risible. Quelqu'un qui a tué autant d'hommes…

Je n'ai pas le temps de finir ma phrase qu'un sortilège fend l'air et percute amoureusement mon torse d'athlète accompli. Elle est douée Cosima. Je me retrouve stupéfixié, incapable de bouger malgré la puissance du sort qui m'envoie me fracasser le crâne à terre. Je me dis qu'elle va venir, me chercher, m'épauler, s'excuser, m'embrasser voire davantage. Pourtant, rien ne viens et j'ai beau tendre l'oreille comme un diable, aucun bruit ne se fait entendre.

Intelligent que je suis, je profite de ces quelques instants de solitude pour réfléchir. C'est rare que je sois seul. Il y a toujours Spencer, le fidèle, Cosima, la belle, puis les autres. Ces parasites qui me rongent le cerveau comme des vampires. Lily, Albus de temps en temps. Surtout Lily, à la réflexion.

Les piafs piaillent de plus en plus fort, si bien que je crains que mes oreilles n'explosent. Des petits bouts de chairs qui volent par-ci, par-là, quelque chose de bien réjouissant quoi ! Puis enfin, avant que le bruit ne dépasse le seuil du supportable, quelqu'un approche. C'est terriblement frustrant de ne pas savoir qui arrive vers vous, d'entendre le bruit de pas ricochant contre les dalles brutes, la respiration régulière de l'inconnu. Si j'étais mégalomane, quelqu'un de dramatique à qui il arrive tout un tas d'aventures dignes de mon père, je dirais que ce sont les secondes les plus insupportables de toute mon existence.

Puis, je l'ai reconnu immédiatement.

— James.

Dominique. Dominique, c'est la fille photographie, la cousine en nuances de noir et blanc dont on distingue toujours le grain et avec quelques tâches jaunâtres là où elle a trop vieillie, la fille photographie. De toute façon, j'ai toujours trouvé cela ridiculement vieux et laid comme prénom, Dominique. Un prénom à la française. Elle a jamais ce qu'elle veut Dominique, alors ça la rend aigrie et un peu mélancolique.

J'ai jamais compris comment elle faisait pour se peindre un tel visage de tristesse, modelé à même les larmes. Quand j'étais gosse, j'avais beau m'enfoncer les doigts dans les orbites, rien ne coulait. Rien ne se laissait aller.

J'aimerais bien qu'elle annule le sortilège au lieu de regarder ces grossiers pigeons avec amours. Par terre, j'aperçois le contour de ses hanches maigries et grises, derrière les pans de sa jupe trop serrée. J'aimerais vraiment qu'elle s'active, la cousine pas vraiment maligne. Etre passif, ça donne à réfléchir, à regarder la ligne d'horizon. Les carreaux encrassés, les chevilles dépassant des chaussettes et tous les petits détails auxquels on ne fait pas attention parce qu'il cache la vérité. La vérité qu'on n'expose pas en vitrine, la pas polie, la pas reluisante.

— Tu ne bouges pas, James. Es-tu mort, James ?

Mon prénom dans sa bouche, elle le mordille avec des accents français qui ne sonne sans doute pas juste – je n'y connais rien, moi, au français – puisqu'elle demeure irrémédiablement anglaise. Comme si le soleil de ce qu'ils appellent la Côte d'Azur, pouvait empêcher ce qui lui sert de sourire de s'affaisser dans une grimace antipathique de cadavre, n'importe quoi.

— Finite.

Et je me relève et lui grogne un vague merci parce que ce n'est qu'une vague Weasley et que je n'aimerais sans doute jamais personne en dehors de Cosima et de Lily. Parce que je déteste les filles photographies. Surtout celle-là, avec son regard étonné par le fait que je sois encore vivant.

— Salut Dominique.

Elle ne répond pas et je ne perds pas du temps à regarder si elle est encore là. Si elle y est, actuellement, cela ne fera pas grande différence. Dominique est le genre de personne à se complaire dans son ombre jusqu'à devenir l'ombre de vos propres soupirs.

* * *

X/

* * *

De retour à la Salle Commune, je retrouve l'ambiance agitée de ma Maison, des étincelles et des éclats de rires qui résonnaient sans fin alors que je n'avais même pas passé le portrait de la Grosse Dame – personnellement, je trouve qu'elle s'empâte. Elle déborde du tableau, et encore quand elle est là car, elle passe la moitié de son temps à boire un whisky avec son amie Violette. Quelle médiocre gardienne de ma personne. Je ferais un excellent portrait, moi. – et une fois traversée, c'est pire. J'ai l'impression d'avoir passé tout ce temps, entre ma « conversation » avec Lily et mon autre « discussion » avec Cosima, dans un monde bicolore. Il n'y a qu'ici que je me sente à l'aise, chez moi, telle une buche dans l'âtre d'une cheminée. Quelques élèves sont affalés les uns sur les autres, tentant de faire leurs devoirs sans renverser d'encre, ce qui – je parle d'expérience – se révèle être une tâche ardue. Je retrouve Spencer négligemment installé sur une marche menant aux dortoirs des garçons, en compagnie d'une ravissante fille dont les cheveux multicolores se balancent au rythme des insultes qu'elles profèrent à l'être qui se trouve être mon meilleur ami.

Qu'on se le dise, je ne laisse personne traiter mon entourage de – ce que j'entends à distance, actuellement – « Crotte de chauve-souris vermoulue dont le cerveau ne pèse pas plus gros qu'un Boursoufflet ». Non, il faut le reconnaître Anita Creevey dispose d'un registre d'insultes des plus originales, et pour que cela m'impressionne, il faut un certain niveau dans l'art de la joute verbale, croyez-moi.

De plus, en dehors d'un vocabulaire fleuri et tout à fait inconvenant dans la bouche d'une jeune fille, Anita a des cheveux reconnaissables dans la foule remplissant un stade de Quidditch entier, c'est pour vous dire ! Je me rappelle de l'épisode, en particulier : Un match particulièrement tendu entre l'équipe chinoise et l'équipe thaïlandaise lors de la coupe d'Asie de Quidditch. J'avais 14 ans, un sourire béat superposé à un visage des plus naïfs et une mère que je ne remercierais jamais assez pour ses « petits voyages de renseignements stratégiques ».

Je ne veux pas briser vos rêves sur Ginny Weasley mais étant donné qu'il s'agit de ma mère, je me dois de vous dire que : oui, en effet, en plus d'un talent inné pour le Quidditch, ma mère n'a malheureusement pas hérité de qualité de stratège. Dans le cas contraire, mes exploits nocturnes seraient davantage grandioses. Avec des spectacles de Sombrals, ou encore des Serpentards suspendus dans le vide toute une nuit. Enfin, je reste dans la moyenne Potterienne, ce qui reste très bien tout de même. J'apprécie, par ailleurs, cette terminologie. « Potterienne », quel prestige ! Comme s'il pouvait y avoir une moyenne réservée à l'élite sorcière, humbles descendants du sauveur du monde sorcier, car nous ne pouvons, nous mélanger au reste de la fange populaire.

Donc, je m'emballe, ma mère nous avait permis de l'accompagner à ce merveilleux match tandis qu'elle observait avec une attention quasi-religieuse, chaque mouvement des joueurs. C'est alors que je l'avais reconnu. Elle. Dans la tribune d'en face sans même avoir besoin de Multiplettes. C'est cheveux alternant sauvagement entre le rose, le bleu et le noir ainsi que sa robe sorcière déchirée au col, ne me permirent aucun doute. J'appris plus tard qu'elle avait dû suivre sa famille à l'occasion d'un reportage qu'effectuait son père.

Le célèbre Denis Creevey, héros de guerre, qui avait décidé de reprendre la plume d'un tout autant célèbre torchon après de son frère décédé, ô combien martyr de la Seconde Guerre. Fin de l'histoire. Ne vous méprenez pas car en dehors de la médiatisation de ces « sauveurs de l'humanité depuis Merlin lui-même » que je méprise, j'aime beaucoup la fille Creevey.

Moins que Spencer, indiscutablement.

— Allez, _Darling_, soit sympa ! Ce n'était qu'un jour parmi tous ceux que comptent les vacances d'été ! C'est-à-dire…

— Ne t'embête pas à compter surtout, Thomas ! Cela revient au même ! Tu n'es qu'un…

En bon camarade, je décide de jouer le rôle rarement gratifiant de médiateur, avant qu'Anita ne défigure ce qui lui sert de petit-ami ou que Spencer ne déclenche la version maléfique que renferme cette fille en fleur. Je place mes mains en avant, maigre rempart entre les regards noirs qu'ils s'échangent.

— Stop ! je crie franchement exaspéré par leurs gamineries. Je veux savoir ce qu'il s'est passé, maintenant !

— Je…, commence Spencer, elle…

— C'était… nous…., balbutie Anita.

Ainsi l'autorité et le pouvoir qui transpire de ma voix les empêchent même de former une phrase cohérente. Intérieurement, j'en sourirais presque.

— A toi l'honneur ! grommelle de mauvaise grâce, mon camarade.

— Nous étions chez lui, repris Anita en lissant du plat de la main ses cheveux, tout en tentant de garder ce que j'assimilais le plus chez elle a du calme, et il allait me présenter à ses parents quand…

— Quand ? je me retiens de crier, épuisé par ce suspense à deux noises.

— Sa mère m'a dit, je cite, « tu es la plus laide des filles que j'aurais un jour pu laisser mon fils unique épouser ! Et puis ces cheveux, ma pauvre enfant, ces cheveux ! Je ne te parle même pas de ta tenue ! Un véritable… »

— Merci pour cette parfaite imitation de ma mère, An', mais je crois qu'on a tous très bien compris.

— Elle est quand même très bonne. confie-je à Spencer avec un petit sourire d'appréciation qu'il ne semble pas forcément trouver opportun.

Il faut reconnaitre quand même qu'Anita sait encore mieux imiter Lavande Brown – devenue Thomas – que ma tante Hermione. Les rivalités amoureuses en moins, mais si l'on réfléchit, se faire voler son copain par la mère du garçon en question, est un coup que je juge assez bas.

— Il ne m'a même pas défendu ! recommence à glapir la jeune fille.

— Voilà pourquoi, cher ami, je ne présente pas mon adorable copine à mes parents. Ma mère est…

– Ta mère est merveilleuse, lâche Spencer dans un soupir qui se veut béat.

Je lui aurais volontiers accordé une frappe derrière la tête pour fantasmer, encore, sur ma génitrice mais Anita s'en charge. Non, franchement, cette fille est pleine de qualités. Alors, pendant qu'il reparte dans un éternel débat de couple qui finira dans une étreinte mielleuse et grinçante, je me dirige vers la cheminée qui crache des flammes rouges absolument magique, s'enroulant les unes autour des autres.

Et les rires fusent d'un petit groupe de première année, et les baisers glissent le long des joues de Spencer, et je m'oublie dans ce si grand confort.

Je suis plutôt inoubliable en général. Tellement, que de temps en temps, ma belle et grosse tête pèse si lourd que je dois l'incliner pour regarder autour de moi.

Je dois reconnaître que le spectacle n'est pas déplaisant. Tout tourne parfaitement bien, le feu continue de brûler dans l'âtre, de la même manière que celui qui se consume dans ma poitrine de petit saint.

Je suis le plus saint des Potter, je porte le nom d'un martyr alors bien évidemment qu'on fête mon nom, ah, St James !

Je ferme les yeux, brièvement, il faut que j'aille m'excuser auprès de Cosima. Prier pour qu'elle ne fasse pas de moi, le prochain martyr de ma génération.

Prions.

* * *

**A**lors ? James ? N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis sur le chapitre, sur les nouveaux personnages ? N'hésitez pas par la même occasion à me parler de Roxanne, qui je l'avoue n'a pas eu un grand succès, même si j'espère que je prochain chapitre vous fera changer d'avis. Voilà ! Merci à vous !

Bisous à vous, Lges, et encore merci d'être là.


	4. Chapitre quatrième

**H**ello, les amis ! Voici le quatrième chapitre et, je vous avouerais que c'est grâce à celui-ci que j'arrive à cerner ma petite Roxanne. Enfin bref, trêve de bavardage, j'espère que tout va bien de votre côté et je me répète désolé mais j'aimerais beaucoup avoir vos avis sur cette histoire, ces personnages, parce que disons le franchement cette fiction n'a pas grand succès.

Moi, je prends toujours autant de plaisir à l'écrire et c'est le principal me direz-vous, donc j'espère vous le transmettre.

Merci à vous.

* * *

**CHAPITRE QUATRIEME**

**(I dream all year but they're not the sweet kinds)**

**ROXANNE.**

L'air est surchargé d'excitation, de taffetas. Jubilation, c'est ce soir, le grand soir. Le plus grand des soirs, enfin, si les Serpentards sont à la hauteur de leur réputation. Je n'en doute pas, la fête ils ont ça dans le sang, les dents en or et les fontaines de boissons.

Ils savent avec application faire ce genre d'évènements où vos vies changent à jamais.

J'ai entendu des échos, des relents d'ivresse et de dépravations remontant du cachot donc, jusqu'à la plus haute tour de Poudlard. Des Préfets d'ordinaire si calme et résolument ennuyant à mourir, enfin habité par le feu sacré. Des petites filles avec encore les cheveux nattés, vomissant sur leurs robes du dimanche.

Le rêve de toute une vie, voyez par vous-même. Donc, je m'apprête à enfiler une paire de talons, tout droit sorti de l'enfer personnel – appelé également placard à chaussures – de Mackenzie ou Belinda, ce qui appartient à l'une, appartenant à l'autre. Et c'est, comment dire, une épreuve digne du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers.

Affronter un dragon, retrouver l'être qui nous est le plus cher au fond d'un lac. Petite nature. 12 centimètres me séparent du sol, à tous les coups, je vais me briser le cou. San mauvais jeu de mots de ma part.

— Tu es née pour ça, me déclare solennellement Mackenzie, avec un sourire absolument radieux sur le visage.

Si cela devait être ma destinée, eh bien, je l'accepte. Je n'ai même pas esquissé un premier pas, que ma quête s'avère difficile. Toute héroïne que je suis, finie la tête dans le baldaquin, les bras cherchant désespérément à tâtons le visage d'Isobel, ou du moins une main secourable.

— Tu préfères cheveux relevés ou naturels ?

— Là, je ne suis pas en mesure de te donner une réponse ! je m'exclame, la bouche obstruée par un morceau de soie.

C'est pas possible ! Il faut toujours être à la disposition de tout le monde, ici-bas.

— Raiponce ? Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne connaissais pas ce conte moldu, Roxanne ! On ne va pas remettre ça sur le tapis. De toute façon, je n'ai pas les cheveux assez longs.

Ne comptant que sur ma propre personne, je parviens à me percher relativement droite, pour enfin découvrir que je dépasse Isobel d'une tête.

— Laisse tomber, je soupire d'une voix qui se veut dominante, tout inspirée que je suis par ma puissance. Cheveux relevés, tu auras tout le temps de les détacher au rythme d'un…

— Roxanne.

— Tango endiablé…

— Roxanne.

— Ou d'une valse tranquille. A califourchon sur le torse d'un…

— Roxanne !

Je conclus ma tirade d'un air presque choqué d'avoir été tant interrompu, les jeunes 'aujourd'hui, vraiment aucun respect. J'adresse à Isobel un sourire victorieux, la faire sortir de ses gonds est toujours un de mes hobbies préférés malgré les années qui passent.

Les bonheurs simples sont résolument les meilleurs.

— Il faudra quand même qu'on résolve ce petit problème affectif, je lui murmure à l'oreille, trépignant de plaisir à l'idée de devoir me pencher pour lui parler.

Elle devient cramoisie, me foudroyant d'un regard noir a-do-ra-ble. Dans sa robe blanche, constitué de tellement de bandelettes que je ne peux en compter – cela fait une bonne heure que je m'y essaye pourtant – elle est la parfaite imitation d'une momie ayant pris un peu trop le soleil.

Enfin, je peux bien me moquer, sa robe sera toujours d'une facture à n'importe lequel de mes biens. Merci à sa mère, qui à défaut d'être une mère présente, sait bien réinvestir l'argent de ses amants et de ses admirateurs, ce qui se révèle être la même chose tout compte fait.

Je lui souffle un baiser imaginaire du bout des doigts et m'apprête à traverser le dortoir avec mes échasses – périlleuse mission – quand la porte s'ouvre à la renverse et manque de me faire basculer, les quatre fers en l'air.

— Weasley, quelqu'un te demande en bas.

Belinda, la nouvelle arrivée, prononce ses mots avec le professionnalisme d'une secrétaire du Ministère de la Magie, et non pas celui d'une adolescente dont le niveau en Histoire de la Magie est Troll.

Désespérant.

J'adore ce petit accent qu'elle fait trainer en prononçant mon nom « Weasley », c'est le même que tous ceux qui m'apostrophent dans les couloirs et qui le font durer pour sentir toutes les voyelles de la célébrité fondre comme du sucre sur leurs langues. « Encore là, Weasley ? » « Tiens bonjour Weasley ! ». Venant de Belinda, cela ne me choque guère, dans son esprit il se pourrait même que ce soit une marque d'affection.

Brave fille. En sortant, je me retiens de lui tapoter la tête et me contente d'un bref « merci », j'ai un problème d'ordre plus important, à savoir : qui peut bien m'attendre en bas ? Pas que je ne sois une habituée des fans hystériques, des obsédées pathétiques et des bains de foule matinaux mais les gens ont tendance à s'approprier mon image, mon temps, de la même façon que mon nom.

Je lisse deux pans de ma robe d'un bleu profond et entame la descente de l'escalier qui sépare les dortoirs de la Salle Commune. Escalier en colimaçon, bien sûr, Rowena ne devait pas avoir l'habitude des talons aiguilles ou alors elle était beaucoup plus agile que moi.

Ce qui n'est pas très difficile.

Des raclements de gorge ponctuent mon effort. J'apprécie la participation de l'inconnu en question mais qu'il ne s'attende pas à ce que je relève la tête pour le contempler. Sauf s'il veut ma mort.

Malheureusement, dans ce cas, c'est plutôt la curiosité qui m'assassine. Et me fait dévaler les marches avant qu'une paire de bras surgit de nulle part ne me plaque contre un ensemble de costumes que je juge de plutôt bon goût.

— Beau costume.

— Merci. Tu n'es pas mal non plus. Excepté les chaussures….

— Quoi ? je m'écrie, en levant la tête.

L'exclamation est tout aussi dû à cet affront criminel à l'égard de mes horribles chaussures – il n'y a, j'insiste, que moi qui peux les immoler de la sorte – qu'à la découverte de la personne à qui appartient cette voix.

— Eddie Lufkin ! Je t'interdis ! Je t'interdis de parler de mes talons sur ce ton !

— Mais, tu ne sais même pas marcher avec !

— Je suis né pour ça !

Reprendre la formulation de Mackenzie qui finalement me parait justifié et raisonnable, m'aide à me calmer. J'en profite pour détailler de plus près – ce qui n'arrive pas tous les jours, pour qui vous me prenez ! – le garçon, le voyou, fautif.

Eddie Lufkin sent l'héritage et la poudre aux amandes. Eddie Lufkin est l'héritage, ce qu'il ne manque jamais de me rappeler en cas de désaccords, vivant, d'Artemisia Lufkin – qui n'a tuée personne, ni manqué d'être tué pour être reconnue. Etonnant, ça existe encore ? Je croyais que c'était une espèce en voie de disparition – première femme Ministre de la Magie.

La poudre aux amandes par contre, je ne sais pas d'où cela vient. De ses cheveux plaqués sur le côté ? Aucune idée.

— Tu vas à la soirée ?

Je hausse un sourcil malgré moi. Etre prise pour une idiote, ne me rend pas des plus sympathiques.

— Pourquoi poses-tu des questions dont tu connais déjà la réponse ?

— J'adore ça. Tu es prête ?

Son petit ton suffisant est forcément héréditaire. Il faut que je dispose, c'est ça ?

— Tu vas me laisser en placer une ou je dois m'en tenir à un interrogatoire ?

— On va être en retard !

J'abats ma main, furieuse sur le revers de son costume avant de héler Isobel – hors de question que je remonte les escaliers – de ma voix la plus aimable.

— Isobel !

Sa petite tête émerge de la pièce, ses grands yeux balayant la salle.

— Tiens ! Bonjour Eddie !

— Salut Isobel ! Ça va ?

Mais allez-y, je vous en prie ! Vous voulez un thé et quelques chocogrenouilles en plus de cela ?

— Isobel, je réitère, pourrais-tu m'apporter les boucles d'oreilles qui sont sur ma table de chevet, s'il te plait ?

Aussi vite qu'elle est apparu, elle disparaît et deux bijoux tombent du ciel. Directement dans la main d'Eddie Le Grand, et avec ça, si elle n'est pas complice.

Le jeune homme me les accroche, soulevant la masse de mes cheveux du plat de la main. Je ne sens rien mais il doit être satisfait de son travail puisque son sourire s'élargit de part en part. Quel mélomane !

Il me tend son bras. Je trouve cela d'un ridicule mais je dépose tout de même le mien. Non, je ne m'y pends pas comme certaine gourgandine ! Jamais !

— Alors, tu ne devais pas y aller avec Agate ?

— A la soirée ?

— Oui.

— Avec Agate ? Agate Magdolina Campanelli ?

Un instant je me demande si nous parlons bien la même langue. Peut-être qu'en latin, mon discours lui fera plus d'effet, mais cela m'obligerait à le faire mousser davantage. Et pourquoi devrait-il réciter l'acte de naissance de la fille en question ?

— Tu connais beaucoup d'Agate ?

— Et bien…

— Laisse tomber, donc, Agate ? je demande, excédé par sa mine de garçon en sucre et innocence confise.

— Ah, Agate ! déclame-t-il dans un soupir exagéré. Non, j'ai changé d'avis, conclut-il, subitement redevenu sérieux.

Agate Magdolina Campanelli – que je surnommai jusqu'à présent la petite européenne – est donc une de ces personnes s'étant purement et simplement trompée d'époque. Bien que nous soyons pour la plupart tous européen, résidant en Angleterre, elle l'était davantage que nous tous réunis. Avant d'atterrir à Poudlard sur ses jambes maigrelettes, à 11 ans, tout juste débarquée, elle avait visité Paris, Berlin. On lui avait promis une place pour l'Académie Royale Féminine de Rome pour la Pratique Magique, on l'avait fait s'imbiber de la culture hongroise de sa mère, lui faisant rêver sans discontinuer de l'Institut Hongrois pour Sorcier et Sorcières, son château tout en dôme de verre et les cours de géopolitiques sorcières.

Tout ça pour Poudlard, le sang enrobant les murs et les fantômes. Dès le début, elle avait fait sensation. Sa carte maitresse : les bals masqués réputées de Serdaigle, ses robes à paniers, _à la française_, et ses masques de plumes et de pierres précieuses.

La rumeur de l'invitation d'Eddie à l'égard de LA princesse, s'était répandue comme une trainée de poudre de cheminette.

— Elle vient tout de même ?

— Oui bien sûr, me rassure Eddie en glissant ses doigts tout près des miens.

Le rêve éveillé allait commencer, ainsi nous enjambons le pupitre à tête d'aigle et prenons la direction des cachots alias le septième cercle de l'Enfer.

* * *

X/

* * *

— Prêt pour la débauche ? me glisse mon tout récent cavalier en passant le mur d'entrée.

— Ah, si tu savais…

Et nous entrons dans une nouvelle dimension. La musique, sorcière, tambourine dans mon sang. L'espace, magiquement agrandie, déborde de petit canapés et de tables sur lesquelles reposent diverses bouteilles d'alcools forts. Des recoins obscurs doivent cacher quelque couple mais je ne peux en être sûr puisqu' une fumée grisâtre opacifie la lumière. Je fais quelques pas, tente de repérer des visages familiers mais l'ambiance donne à l'ensemble des allures de foules démoniaques.

Il me semble reconnaître Lily, sa chevelure de feu et sa minuscule robe noire, une coupe d'un liquide étrange à la main. Instinctivement, je cherche James – il est bien connu que sa sœur est une des rares personnes devant laquelle il s'inquiète plus qu'il ne se pavane – et j'espère qu'il est le plus loin possible car, autrement, il va la tuer.

Je progresse dans les profondeurs, un peu comme au fond de l'océan, tout me semble flou. On me fourre un verre dans les mains et je constate qu'Eddie, consciencieux le petit, s'est entremêlé à la seconde.

— Je ne voudrais pas te perdre, dit-il en surprenant mon regard figé

Pas du tout convaincue, je me donne contenance en buvant une gorgée du breuvage, autant que cela serve à quelque chose.

Et le monde explose. Les couleurs, les gens, le son, tout se fragmente. Je me retourne abasourdie vers Eddie. Je ne me rappelais pas que son visage était si lumineux, ses yeux se délitent devant moi, bleu, bleu. Sa bouche brode des mots contre mon oreille mais je ne les comprends pas. Tant pis. Puis soudain, tout reprend sa place, sauf le bruit. Des rires, des rires, des sons sibyllins et encore des rires.

Mon œil tombe sur une fille et je m'élance avant même de le penser. Elle, par contre semble s'y attendre et elle se retourne derechef.

— Alors ? Contente de toi, Weasley ?

Je n'arrive pas à me concentrer sur les paroles qui sortent de ses lèvres, à vrai dire, je n'arrive à me concentrer que sur ses lèvres. Petite et tellement fine, légèrement rose, son visage laiteux et ses yeux inquisiteurs.

Je souris parce que cela me semble une bonne échappatoire face à un tel portrait. Par imitation, elle sourit également. Sourire de vipère, sa bouche de papier glacé. Elle me prend mon verre, et le remplace par un autre.

— Amuse-toi bien, Roxanne.

Et elle fait demi-tour mais tombe nez à nez avec Eddie, Eddie et sa mine de détective princier, son costume à peine chiffonnée.

— Bonsoir à toi aussi, Carter.

— Pour toi ce sera Davies, Eddie Lufkin.

Et elle semble s'amuser follement, la fille ciselée. La fille des cuisines, les cheveux noirs, l'attitude plus-Serpentard-tu-meurs. Elle passe une main sur la joue d'Eddie qui ne sait visiblement pas où donner de la tête et elle s'évapore.

— Qu'est-ce qu'elle te voulait ? me demande-t-il, une fois qu'il a retrouvé ses esprits.

Je m'essaye à prononcer son nom. _Carter Davies_. _Carter Davies_. Je m'y perds, je tangue un peu aussi, un nom comme ça, c'est fait pour faire chavirer pas vrai ?

— Elle m'a proposé un verre. Je crois qu'on va devenir bonne copine, dans l'avenir.

Il éclate de rire, un rire que je ne lui connais pas. Franchement, les gens cachent de telles choses à propos d'eux-mêmes, c'est inadmissible ! Un rire comme ça, s'il existe, c'est pour que l'on puisse l'écouter à longueur de journée.

Un peu rocailleux avec des bulles, des étoiles filantes. Je prends une gorgée, le liquide est piquant, brûlant même.

Et alors là, mais là, je bascule au sens littéral du terme – Isobel où que tu sois sors de ce corps – sur ma pauvre victime qui se trouve être Eddie. Eddie dont je défais la cravate, Eddie dont la chemise ressort d'un blanc crû sous l'éclairage des néons.

Eddie qui plaque sa bouche contre la mienne. Ou inversement. Et ce n'est qu'au moment où je sens une main frôler ma chute de rein que je me rends compte que quelque chose ne va pas.

— Quelque chose ne va pas. Ed', Ed' !

L'instant d'après, il a changé de couleur et est définitivement redevenu lucide. Je n'ai, personnellement, jamais vu quelqu'un se remettre sur ses pieds à une vitesse pareille.

— Ah…euh…ouais. Il faudrait que…

Il est légèrement angoissé là, visiblement.

— Tu as déjà embrassé une fille, au moins ? je le questionne, soudain assaillie par l'horreur de la situation, si jamais il me répond par la négative.

Il hoche vigoureusement la tête outrée, me voilà – presque – rassurée.

— Bon, je pense qu'on va arrêter la boisson, toi et moi, il y a quelque chose de pas vraiment net là-dedans.

Il acquiesce et inconsciemment, je cherche sa main. J'ai les sens qui dérivent, un instant, j'ai l'impression de croiser Isobel mais ce n'est pas possible.

Isobel, les jambes nouées autour d'un grand blond à lunettes ? Montant en direction d'un dortoir ? Impossible.

A la place, une main s'agite dans notre direction. Si la plupart des fêtards sont déchaînés sur la piste, je remarque un petit groupe détaché. Lily, Carter Davies, le reste m'est inconnu.

— Vous voulez jouer ?

J'ai des flashs, des absences, et finalement j'essaye vainement de faire le compte des verres que j'ai ingurgités. Je pensais deux mais mon corps me démontre le contraire.

— Ca va Weasley ? Tu profites de ta soirée ? me demande une Serpentard, que je suis presque sûr de ne jamais avoir vu de ma vie, avec un sourire entendu.

— Oui, jouons, si vous voulez jouer.

Nous rejoignons le cercle qui s'agrandit. Lily fume une cigarette qu'elle allume du bout de sa baguette. Je ferme les yeux, vraiment fort, quelque chose remonte en moi et je jure que ce n'est pas de l'alcool. Lily n'a rien à faire ici.

Carter pose sa baguette au centre tandis qu'un jeune homme torse nu, Gryfondor m'indique l'uniforme gisant à ses côtés, l'ensorcèle.

La baguette tourne sans s'arrêter. Je m'attends à ce que quelqu'un nous explique les règles, Carter me regarde – pourquoi, je prends le temps de l'appeler par son prénom – je vais lui ruiner le visage. Et d'un seul coup, je saisis comme si on venait de brandir sous leurs visages, leurs sourires en coin, leurs œillades appliquées.

Je suis l'ingénieuse, la Serdaigle, me laisser battre à leurs petites manigances, c'est tellement indigne de moi. Je peux faire ça, je peux prendre sur moi, esquiver le piège. Je suis là pour ça, pas vrai ?

Poudlard n'est qu'une épreuve de plus, l'illusion qui conduit à la désillusion, l'ile des enfants s'use rapidement. Après, c'est combats de fauves – ou de reptiles – crochets du droit et regard incandescent, autant dans le bon sens que dans le mauvais.

Alors, si Poudlard veut me tester, me mettre à bout, très bien. Mais le problème en l'occurrence, c'est que mon problème oculaire – ma vision périphérique se limitant au visage avec un trop plein de reflets de Carter Davies – ce n'est définitivement, en ce moment du moins, pas le château qui m'héberge, me nourrit et m'éduque.

Côté éducation, ah, si j'avais passé mon tour…

Ah si j'avais passé mon temps, mon tempérament, consciemment évitée la pupille dérangeante de Davies – elle ne mérite que ça, plus de prénoms enrageants – ou la silhouette cosmique d'Isobel.

Ah, on n'échappe à rien. Rien ne m'échappe, non plus, alors je saisis Eddie à la volée, malgré le fait qu'il me fasse plus penser à un oisillon sur le point de s'écraser qu'à un aigle royal sur le départ.

— Finalement, les mauvaises idées ne doivent peut-être rester que ça : des idées.

Et j'ai encore le chic pour les grands départs, bien meilleurs que mes arrivées quoique ma présence nocturne dans les cuisines marque un tournant dans mon histoire, mon historique rhétorique.

Ce qui est cependant davantage pratique que théorique c'est ma fuite, ma fuite, le haussement de sourcils intelligent de mon cavalier d'enfer – en Enfer, alors tout est relatif – et le sourire de Davies qui sans bouger d'un millimètre se pare de dents, de crochets, de venin et de mille autres horreurs qui sont sans surprise.

Créatures de rêves, c'est une plaisanterie, c'est Serpentard, j'espère ? Chimère de cauchemars, terrifiante ennemie. Ce n'est pas mon ennemie, qu'est-ce que je dis ? J'ai l'impression que nous courrons et qu'elle nous poursuit, course-poursuite dans les, tellement profonds, bas-fonds, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Elle continue d'étirer ses lèvres, et c'est un rêve pathétique que l'on devrait épargner à chacun.

Les vœux, même se voir ouvrir les portes de l'antre de Salazar Serpentard by night qui en était un de toute beauté, sont laids. Comme des paillettes, des strass, ces trucs volatiles, inutiles qui s'éparpillent partout et par terre en plus.

* * *

Donc, nous, nous marchons lentement. Aller vite, c'est toujours être coupable de quelque chose. Les voleurs courent, je n'ai rien volé, on m'a dérobé mon temps, mon sang – dilué à quelques poisons – et ma raison – tomber dans le trou est déjà sidérant de bétise, encore heureux que je veuille en sortir – ainsi qu'Isobel.

Mais pour fuir bien, si jamais vous prévoyez de changer de continent par exemple, ne prenez pas le temps de voir votre tante sénile, votre série de plantes en pots ni même les commerçants que vous fréquentiez. Ou alors, si. Si bien sûr vous voulez que l'assassin qui vous traque, vous tue, ce qui peut être une fuite métaphorique, je vous savais intelligent.

Moi, ne sachant pas si Isobel tient plus de ma tante – j'en ai déjà beaucoup trop, par alliance, et aucune n'est sénile – que de ma plante verte. Dans le doute, abstenez-vous, je m'abstiens. Je la retrouve toujours et, si cette soirée mirage doit changer quelque chose à nos vies, ce n'est pas ça.

Je n'emploie même pas le futur, j'ai la certitude, ce n'est pas ça. Isobel, c'est le toujours, la gamine qui a 11 ans est tellement plus pâle et grande que moi. Avec le temps, elle n'a étonnamment pas changé de couleur, bien que j'aurais adoré le bleu pour aller avec son uniforme ou le rose fuchsia, mais elle s'est arrêté de grandir. Ses cheveux ont continué de pousser, ses paupières de s'allonger.

Grossièrement, vulgairement, Isobel enterre l'éternité. Quand elle mourra, si elle meurt, je serais choqué. Un peu morbide, la Roxanne ? Jamais. Les fantômes, ce sont nos oncles nos frères, nos ancêtres, nos amis. Nous nous égarons là ! On parlait d'Isobel et du fantôme qu'elle ne deviendra jamais, je peux la laisser, l'abandonner, l'égarer plutôt comme une enfant perdue dans la foule, elle est toujours là.

Elle ne me hante pas elle, du reste. Isobel, je la rêve, elle apparaît. Tous devraient prendre exemple sur elle, à commencer par mon père, mon frère, et cette Davies qui deviendra un sacré esprit frappeur. Voilà qu'elle commence déjà à me déchiqueter, de près comme de loin. Ambitieuse, sans surprise, elle prend de l'avance sur sa carrière de spectres anonymes. Oh, pas qu'elle le restera, anonyme, ambitieuse oui. Il y a des échelons même dans la mort, grande perte pour l'Humanité avec un H comme dans Harry Potter, ou dommage collatéral.

Minuscule, en dernière ligne, cela va de soi.

Minuscule Davies qui s'approche à pas minuscules. Non, sérieusement, elle prend son temps. Tant mieux pour elle, tant mieux pour moi. L'air frais m'avait manqué, c'est la paralysie du sommeil sortir de ce caveau. Si une furieuse fille ne me poursuivait pas, je resterais là, à respirer, sans pouvoir cligner des yeux ou bouger les doigts, ne serait-ce que le plus petit. Cherchant à distinguer le réel du rêve, et ce dernier de son frère ainé – moins beau garçon que le mien – le cauchemar. L'ironie, c'est qu'il y a une fille furie qui marche.

Fuir de sa propre tête est décidément aussi difficile que fuir l'orgie, le monstre, que vous avez engendré. Vilaine Roxanne ! Heureusement, je ne dépose pas le brevet de toutes mes idées, beaucoup trop dangereux dirait mon père – et côtés invention ratés, et les réussies, il est le professionnel. Le marchand de joie en fioles. Je suis jalouse, nous, gamins, on ne marchait qu'aux cachets – c'est un mal pour un bien.

Donc, sortir est semblable à se réveiller, la lumière du soleil dans les yeux encore vibrants de fatigue, le souffle léger d'une nuit ailleurs, hors du monde, le réel en tout cas. J'apprécie la sensation, plus que je n'ai aimé m'y rendre finalement.

— Weasley !

Et voilà, voilà qu'on m'appelle encore Weasley. Même sortie du néant, de l'enfer, de la dépravation, c'est un repère qu'on ne perd pas.

Je ne me retourne pas, elle n'aura qu'à parler à ma nuque, mon dos, tout ce qui ne veut pas voir sa figure conquérante, pleine d'aiguilles et de verres. C'est ce que je fais mais, peut-être, que ce n'est pas une si bonne idée que de tourner le dos à une personne qui peut vous poignarder rien qu'avec les angles de son visage. Anguleux, pas angélique, le visage.

— Weasley ! Tu t'en vas déjà ? Où est passé ton sens de l'humour, fillette ?

Mon sens de l'humour s'en est allé, main dans la main, avec ma bonne humeur, tyran !

— Oui, je ne crois définitivement pas que l'enfer Serpentardesque soit pavé de bonnes intentions.

— Parce que c'est cela que tu cherchais ? Il fallait aller chercher du côté des Poufsouffles !

— Ecoute Davies…

— Carter.

— Peu importe. Nos relations plus que pacifistes vont s'arrêter dès maintenant. Je vais retourner dans ma tour et tu vas rejoindre ta petite sauterie.

— Quel rabat-joie !

Par Merlin ! Je vais l'étrangler ! Elle me drogue, elle me persécute et elle tente par tous les moyens de faire de ma soirée, un enfer, mais c'est moi la rabat-joie ! Cherchez l'erreur, je vous prie.

— Je te pardonne Weasley, reprend –elle, mais ne t'inquiètes pas, je vais en découvrir plus sur toi.

Là, elle vire carrément à la démence. Non, mais elle s'écoute ! Franchement ces gosses de riches – Mangemorts, pour la plupart. Pas que je sois raciste mais c'est ma partie du syndrome des gentils héros – toujours à ramener l'attention sur eux.

— Non, ce n'est pas la peine, je t'assure. Contentes-toi de lire les journaux. Ou encore mieux, tiens ! Adresses-toi à Rita Skeeter , elle est à la recherche de futurs journalistes incompétents et pas vraiment stable mentalement.

— Arrête ton baratin Weasley. Ça ne t'intéresse pas de connaître mes secrets ? Mes rêves ? Qui je suis ?

— Non.

Si j'avais su qu'une simple négation de ma part, l'aurait arrêté, je m'y serais employé plus tôt. On dirait qu'elle s'est brûlé. Son sourire confiant se déforme en une vilaine moue – la capricieuse parce que papa-maman – et elle me foudroie du regard. Elle ressemble à Mcgonagall quand je n'arrive pas à transformer un hérisson en pierre ponce. Et donc, Davies, ne semble vraiment pas satisfaite de moi.

— Bonne nuit Davies, ne fait pas trop de cauchemars.

— Tu ne sais pas de quoi je rêve, Weasley.

— Hmmm…les devinettes, j'ai beau être à Serdaigle, c'est pas vraiment mon péché mignon. Puis avec ton attitude de tordue, je suis sûr que tes rêves ne le sont pas moins.

Je suis déjà loin et pourtant, elle se contente de me fixer au loin, je le sais parce que je le sens, son regard qui m'étudie au loin, avec cette obsession malsaine qui la caractérise. Définitivement pas une des meilleures rencontres que j'ai pu faire.

Me cachant derrière un pilier – sans Isobel pour gémir en arrière-plan, il m'arrive d'être plus discrète – je la vois recaler une courte mèche de ses plumes de corbeaux qui lui servent de cheveux avant de retourner à l'intérieur.

Le portrait l'avale. J'aimerais bien qu'il la dévore mais à tous les coups, elle est empoisonnée. Sur les gens comme elle, il y a toujours des bouts à recracher.

Indigeste, je parie que ces rêves sont indigestes. Le genre de nuit qui te retourne l'estomac, où tu te réveilles les paupières encore closes, partagée entre la peur de ce que tu pourrais découvrir en les ouvrant et l'effroi qui te rongent à l'idée de te rendormir pour prendre le prochain train vers l'Enfer.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle croit ? Je fais les mêmes.

* * *

**V**oilà ! Alors, cette soirée ? J'ai eu de gros doutes au moment de l'écrire, était-ce trop grotesque, pas assez, juste comme il faut ? J'aime beaucoup le personnage d'Eddie, introduit dans ce chapitre, mais rassurez-vous nous reverrons rapidement Isobel.

Encore une fois, n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire, c'est la plus gentille des attentions.

Bonne soirée, prenez soin de vous.

Lges


End file.
